


On A Night Like This

by FuryRed



Series: Heart and Soul [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed
Summary: It is the end of the school year, and for Erik that can mean only one thing- the graduation ball. The only problem is, Erik doesn’t want to go.But Charles does, and perhaps the idea of Charles looking gorgeous in a smart tuxedo is enough to prompt Erik to change his mind…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).



 

 

In the three years Erik has been at university he has attended only a handful of functions. He skipped the freshers’ ball, the spring fling, and dozens of different raves and parties, only partaking in the entertainment on offer perhaps two or three times in each school year, though always begrudgingly…

Since Erik started dating Charles he has certainly become rather more sociable, but though Erik is now accustomed to days on the rugby field and nights in the pub, at the end of the day he would still much rather be at home- wrapped up safe and warm with Charles where no one can see them. It’s not that Erik is ashamed of Charles, never that, just that he is reluctant to reveal what he has to the world, lest it be taken away from him. Erik knows a treasure like Charles is to be shown and not shielded, and there is a part of him that feels guilty every time he turns down Charles’ suggestion of a night out in favour of staying in his dorm room. But as Charles is so accommodating it rarely becomes an issue, and each time Charles cuddles up with Erik beneath the sheets Erik tells himself that Charles is happy, and the warmth he feels coming from Charles’ mind confirms the fact.

However, though Charles may be content to remain indoors for the most part, Erik knows there are certain events that are significantly more important to Charles, functions that he is desperate to attend. Over the past couple of months Charles has mentioned the upcoming graduation ball, only dropped into casual conversation like it is just a fleeting thought, but Erik suspects that it’s more than just a passing fancy, and that Charles really wants to go.

The first time Charles explicitly brings it up they are in bed together. There’s an old war film showing on the television, and Charles- evidently having tired of the movie- is busy placing kisses along the line of Erik’s fourth and fifth ribs, each one a delicate press of affection to Erik’s skin that makes him grow steadily disinterested with the images showing on screen.

Erik’s cock is gradually beginning to fill out his trousers, pushing against the coarse material of his jeans as Charles’ thigh rubs against the area, and Erik is inches away from turning off the television with his powers and focusing fully on the wonderful things he knows Charles can do with his hands and mouth. But then Charles pauses briefly, mouth still pressed lightly to Erik’s skin, and Erik senses what feels like a nervous buzz of trepidation coming from Charles’ mind- perceptible even though it is slight due to how connected they always are to each other.

Charles inhales a somewhat shaky breath and turns his face as he rests his head gently against Erik’s stomach, before saying, rather nonchalantly: “There’s suits on sale at Greenwoods, you know? 25% off for all students”.

Erik looks down at the top of Charles’ head, feeling very much like he’s missed something considering he has no idea what Charles is talking about, and it seems like the only sensible thing to do is to ask.

“Charles, why would I need a suit?”

It’s unmistakable then, the surge of nervousness that runs through Charles. Erik feels it like a low pulse of electricity making all the tiny hairs that cover his forearms stand on edge, like the feeling of a chill running through his skin, like gooseflesh rising in the wake of a threat.

“Well, um… Because the graduation ball is coming up, and I thought you might need one…”

Oh. So that’s what Charles is talking about. Erik has known for some time that the ball is just over a week away- most of the people Erik knows have been talking about it for months. But Erik hasn’t thought much about it himself, given he has no intention of going.

“Charles… Schatz, I’m not going to the graduation ball…” Erik says slowly, feeling like he is hurting Charles with the words even if he doesn’t mean to, even if Charles doesn’t say it.

“Ah”, Charles murmurs quietly in response, the hushed sound barely audible given his face is still pressed into Erik’s abdomen. “Alright then”.

Erik knows he could just leave it there. Indeed, in some ways that would be the best idea, given it would suit Erik’s needs- he could just move on and pretend the conversation never happened, and he knows that Charles would allow that, that Charles would be content to just drop the issue, even if it’s one that is troubling him. But increasingly Erik doesn’t want to just do such a thing. He doesn’t just want to have an ‘easy life’ with Charles, one where he always has his own way and Charles continues to be unbelievably accommodating and supportive, especially if Charles allows such things to hurt him. For this relationship to work Erik knows they need to be equals, and sometimes that means discussing things that Erik doesn’t like.

“Charles…” Erik says gently. “Did you want to go to the ball?”

Charles scoffs, the warm surge of air from his mouth ghosting across Erik’s ribs and making him shudder slightly.

“When you put it like that you make me sound like some kind of Disney princess…”

Erik chuckles softly, reaching down to gently stroke his fingers through the soft brown locks of Charles’ hair.

“Well, you do look good in women’s clothing…”

“That was one time!” Charles protests, lifting his head to pout at Erik. “And one pair of panties hardly makes me a princess”.

“No, but it makes you absolutely the hottest person I have ever seen in white lace underwear, male or female”.

Finally Charles stops pouting, his expression slipping into a fond smile as he gazes up at Erik.

“That was a good night…” Charles replies wistfully, smiling wider as Erik cups his face and rubs his thumb against Charles’ lower lip.

Erik can’t help but nod in agreement, feeling his desire increase emphatically at the memory of Charles’ glorious arse adorned with a fine lace pattern. It’s a tangible mental image, prompting a need for Erik to suggest they go downstairs to Charles’ room to retrieve the aforementioned pair of panties and put them to good use again. But before Erik can make such a suggestion, it becomes clear that their earlier conversation isn’t over…

“Speaking of good nights…” Charles continues, wriggling further up the bed so that he can fold his arms over Erik’s chest and lay down with his chin popped up. “I’ve been to all of the balls and parties that the university has thrown so far this year, and they’ve all been such wonderful fun. This is your last one, Erik- your last ball before you graduate. Don’t you want to celebrate whilst you still have the chance?”

It’s a fair question, but the only problem is Erik’s idea of ‘celebrating’ is much more likely to involve a quiet drink at the local pub rather than dinner and dancing at some extravagant ball.

“Charles…” Erik says carefully. “There’s a reason why I haven’t attended any of the other balls- I don’t want to. I have no interest in getting dressed up and spending my evening in a cramped room with hundreds of other people. I’m much happier staying in”.

“But… But you’re _graduating_ …”

“I know that. It doesn’t matter, Charles- it doesn’t change anything”.

For a moment after Erik has finished talking Charles doesn’t speak, but he is close enough so that Erik can see the disappointment that manifests in his expression. His smile fades and his eyes grow darker, and then he is shifting down a little and turning to rest his head against Erik’s chest, eyes focused on the TV screen once more.

“Liebling…” Erik starts.

“It doesn’t matter”, Charles replies quickly. “You’re right- it’s your choice, and if you don’t want to go that’s fine”.

But it isn’t fine. Though Charles is evidently willing to let the matter go, it’s clear that he isn’t happy. He lies there against Erik’s chest watching the television, and though they are close Erik can feel the distance between them- the separation made manifest by the disappointment caused by Erik’s words. He wishes he had something else to offer Charles, some alternative solution, but knows that he and Charles just want two entirely different things, and you can’t please everyone all the time.

 

When Erik changes his mind it is two days later. At first he doesn’t even realise his opinion is shifting- he is just sitting with the Brotherhood during one of their weekly meetings, initially finding himself growing irritated at the fact that their original agenda has been completely derailed by discussion of the upcoming ball. Erik sits there, scowling as people debate dress colours and limousines and menu choices, and before he knows it he is starting to think about what Charles would like, how he would look dressed up, what he would choose to drink, how he would move when he danced. The thoughts are sweet and compelling, and increasingly Erik finds that he _wants_ to know, that he wants to see Charles enjoying himself, and though Erik knows that he is still beyond reluctant to actually attend the ball, the idea of seeing Charles there is perhaps enough to make him reconsider.

It is without much contemplation that Erik decides, for once, to just listen to his heart instead of the fears within his head, and after the Brotherhood’s meeting is concluded he quietly purchases two tickets for the ball, and goes to Charles’ room.

Erik already knows that Charles will be out with friends, so there is no one to greet Erik as he unlocks the door with his powers and slips inside, other than Marmalade who meows at Erik happily and winds herself in and out of his legs a few times. After Erik has finished fussing the cat he turns his attention towards the pinboard above Charles’ desk, upon which are affixed numerous items ranging from scraps of paper with calculations and equations on to a few precious pictures of Charles and Erik together. Below one such picture, taken on one of the occasions when Erik took Charles up to their ‘special place’ and they lay together picnicking and watching the clouds, Erik uses a pin to secure the two tickets, along with a note that says simply: ‘Will you go with me?’ Erik knows he probably doesn’t need to ask, that Charles would agree without question, but if Erik is going to do this he’s going to do it right, and that means asking Charles properly.

 

Erik gets the answer when he is in the shower. Later that day, after a strenuous workout at the gym, Erik is in his bathroom getting clean when he hears the sound of his door opening, accompanied by the comforting feeling of Charles’ mind brushing against his own in greeting. It’s customary for Charles to enter Erik’s room unannounced given he has a key, and Erik expects that, as usual, Charles will likely just wait in the bedroom until Erik is finished. But instead Erik is surprised to see the bathroom door opening, though not as surprised as he is when Charles slides the shower door across and steps inside still wearing all his clothes except his footwear.

“Charles, what the--?” Erik starts, before his words are halted by Charles pressing himself against Erik’s body, arms wrapped tight around Erik’s waist as the water from the shower continues to pour down, soaking Charles’ clothing in an instant.

“Yes”, Charles says, his voice muffled by the noise of the shower and the fact that his face is pressed into Erik’s chest. “Yes, I’ll go to the ball with you. Of course I will. Thank you, sweetheart”.

Erik can’t help but smile, warmed by not only the physical presence of Charles’ body given they are so close, but also by Charles’ mind which feels soft and content and bright. If this is how happy Charles is just to be told he can go to the ball, Erik can only imagine how happy Charles will be when he’s actually there…

“You’re welcome, Liebling…” Erik replies softly, resting his face against the top of Charles’ head, his cheek pressed into hair which is growing steadily damp. “But couldn’t you have waited until I was out of the shower to say yes? You’re absolutely soaked”.

“Don’t care”, Charles sniffs, edging up on his tiptoes and snuggling his face into Erik’s neck. “I just wanted to say yes straight away. I’m so happy you asked me, darling. We’re going to have such a wonderful time”.

Erik smooths his hands slowly down Charles’ back, cupping the lush curve of Charles’ arse and squeezing through the damp material of his trousers. Although Charles seems certain that attending the ball will be a success Erik can’t help but still have doubts, but he keeps any concerns carefully concealed behind the walls of his mind, and decides to remain positive- for Charles.

There are so many ways in which the evening could go wrong. Erik could be grumpy and miserable and ruin Charles’ night. Charles could grow tired of Erik’s reluctance to socialise and just leave him whilst he talks to other people. A giant robot could descend upon the venue where the event is taking place and destroy everyone inside with huge laser beams. All scenarios are pretty unlikely, though equally possible to Erik, but every single thought is held constrained, safely hidden from Charles. Charles wants this, and Erik will give it to him- no matter what.

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes…” Erik murmurs, sliding his hands under Charles t-shirt and smiling as Charles leans back and looks up, parting his lips in expectation of a kiss that is readily given.

 

After a shower that lasts rather longer than necessary due to _reasons_ , Erik dresses in sweatpants and a t-shirt and climbs into bed, smiling at the sight of Charles shuffling out of the bathroom wearing pyjama bottoms and one of Erik’s jumpers that is far too big for him.

It’s lucky Charles can walk at all, given he has just spent so long on his knees that Erik was close at many points to stopping what he was doing to offer Charles a cushion to kneel on… But Charles never offered up one word of complaint, he simply remained on his knees, arms wrapped around the back of Erik’s legs, looking up at Erik in devotion and breathing through his nose as Erik slowly fucked his throat. When Erik came he did so into Charles’ open mouth, emboldened by the feeling of pride and satisfaction coming from Charles’ mind, and intoxicated by the sight of Charles slowly stroking himself until he came as well.

As Charles approaches the bed he flashes Erik a lopsided grin before he slips beneath the sheets next to him, snuggling into Erik’s side and resting his head against Erik’s chest, and humming happily to himself as he trails his fingertips slowly along Erik’s torso.

“You’ll have to tell me what colours you’re wearing”, Charles says eventually, smiling up at Erik.

Erik’s brow draws together in a slight frown. “Colours?”

“Mm-hmm. So I can make sure we match”.

“Match? Charles, isn’t that a little bit… I don’t know- naff? We’re not two twins dressed up for a wedding or something- why do we even need to match?”

“Well, I suppose that’s just what people do. Or at least they wear the same colour dresses and bowties and so on”. Charles turns his head into Erik’s chest, giving his side a comforting squeeze. “If you don’t want to match we don’t have to match”, he finishes.

Erik draws his fingertips slowly through Charles’ hair, considering for a moment. “Magenta”, he answers eventually.

“Huh?” Charles asks, looking up at Erik once more.

“The colour I’m going to wear- magenta. But can we just maybe just coordinate, rather than match? That way we still look good together, but not like we’re wearing the exact same outfit”.

“Besides…” Erik adds, drawing one thumb slowly across Charles’ cheekbone. “I think you’d look beautiful in blue”.

Charles blushes, the colour in his cheeks making him look even more youthful and adorable than usual, and emphasising the gorgeous constellation of freckles on his skin.

“I’m so happy we’re going to the ball together”, Charles says softly, smiling up at Erik.

Erik can’t help but smile back. “Me too”, he says, and means it.

 

 

 

On the night of the ball Erik is unbelievably nervous.

Part of Erik feels ridiculous for standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom, smoothing down his clothes for perhaps the millionth time, heart pounding in his chest and mouth feeling uncomfortably dry. He knows he has nothing to fear, that they will likely have a wonderful time- like Charles said they would- but that doesn’t dissipate Erik’s fears. For starters, Erik is worried that Charles will take one look at the tux that Erik has hired and announce that he doesn’t want to go to the ball with someone who cannot even afford to buy a suit of their own. It’s unlikely, given Charles at one point even offered to buy Erik’s suit for him, but the thought of how inferior Erik often feels to Charles still lingers.

It’s never really been an issue before, but Erik knows that Charles came from money, that when he turns 21 he will gain access to a sizeable trust fund left to him by his late father. Erik, in comparison, has never really had anything. Ever since he was orphaned he has had to struggle to make ends meet, and more than once he has used his powers for somewhat illegal means, in order to attain enough money to survive. Now Erik is graduating from university it will only make his life more difficult, as he will no longer have access to the grants and bursaries provided to him during his years of schooling, and living off-campus will undoubtedly be more expensive. But Erik at least has a job lined up that starts in a few weeks- an apprenticeship at a prestigious engineering company- and that should provide him with some level of security.

But as Erik gives his appearance in the mirror one last look of appraisal, he decides to put the worries about the future from his mind. Tonight is what matters, this night with Charles, and everything else can wait.

 

When Erik arrives at Charles’ room, knocking instead of unlocking the door with the use of his powers as he usually does, his hands are shaking. There is a small, cowardly part of Erik that wants to turn and run, that wants to return to the security of his dorm room, that wants to hide away and not let anyone see him, but though his feet shift uncomfortably against the wiry carpet of the hallway, he remains where he is. He breathes in, breathes out, and then Charles opens the door, and all fears are forgotten.

Charles looks _beautiful_. The suit that he’s wearing is similar to Erik’s, but instead of a magenta tie like Erik’s there is one in cobalt blue- a captivating colour that mirrors the stunning shade of Charles’ irises. Charles’ hair looks like it’s been trimmed and it’s neatly parted, and he looks so good and so clean and so bright and so gorgeous that for a moment Erik has a hard time believing that this is his life, that he has someone so perfect by his side, someone who loves him.

“Charles…” Erik murmurs, dropping his gaze slowly, feeling a stirring in his groin as he begins to imagine what it would be like to leisurely peel the suit from Charles’ body.

“Liebling, you look beautiful”, Erik says eventually, looking back up to meet Charles’ eyes, and feeling a swell of affection as he sees Charles smile in response to the words.

“Thank you, Erik. You look beautiful too”, Charles breathes, his cheeks flushed.

For a short while they just remain there staring at each other, and then Erik remembers that the whole point in the evening was not to spend it stood in a doorway, staring at Charles like a lovedrunk lunatic, it was to go to the graduation ball.

“Are you ready?” Erik asks, reaching a hand forward. Charles smiles widely and steps forward to take it, but just before he steps outside it’s like he’s remembering something, and he lets go of Erik’s hand and reaches back inside the room.

“Wait, I just have to do one thing first…” Charles says, retrieving something that he clutches in his hand as he steps out to join Erik.

It’s a small white box, one that Charles grips tentatively as he holds it up to Erik, and Erik doesn’t have to be connected to Charles telepathically to know that he’s nervous about something.

“I, um, got this for you…” Charles says quietly. “You don’t have to wear it, but I just thought… I thought… Well, see what you think”.

Erik takes the box from Charles and opens it, and inside atop a bed of white satin is a single, purple rose.

“I know you don’t like the whole prom matchy-matchy thing so I didn’t want to get myself a corsage as well or anything like that, but I just thought that this might be nice…” Charles continues.

Erik glances up at Charles who is looking down, eyes focused on the box in Erik’s hands like it’s a bomb about to go off. To think that Charles is so worried about just presenting a simple gift hurts Erik’s heart, and it prompts him to abruptly reach forward and wrap his arms around Charles, pulling him close as Charles lets out a small yelp of surprise.

“Erik…?” Charles asks uncertainly as Erik holds Charles tight, pressing his face into Charles’ hair and not even caring as he hears the sound of people walking behind himself in the hallway. “Darling, are you okay?”

“Mm-hmm”, Erik murmurs, dipping his head to press a kiss to Charles’ forehead. “I love the gift- thank you, Charles”.

“Really?”

“Yes, it’s perfect. Will you put it on for me?”

“Alright”.

Erik loosens his hold and watches as Charles takes the flower from the box and slides the stem into the buttonhole on Erik’s jacket, positioning it neatly into place before looking up at Erik and smiling widely.

“Perfect”, Charles says softly.

Erik can only hope that the rest of the evening matches up to the calibre of this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Although Erik had some concerns about attending the graduation ball with Charles, as it turns out, the evening ends up being pretty wonderful- as Charles had claimed it would be.

First there is a three-course dinner washed down with numerous drinks, throughout which Charles sits next to Erik and smiles at him and occasionally reaches under the table to give Erik’s knee a quick squeeze- infrequently at first, but more often and for a longer duration as the evening progresses. Erik knows that it doesn’t take much wine to get Charles tipsy, and it’s no surprise when Charles is soon laughing giddily and regaling those present around the table with numerous witty stories, his sentences punctuated by further sips from his glass and the occasional hiccup.

After dinner the vast majority of the populous head to the dancefloor, eager to cut loose and in most cases make absolute tits of themselves, but not everyone is quite so willing to take part…

“Come on, Erik- just a quick dance”, Charles pouts, looking at Erik imploringly. He is sitting next to Erik at the table, and Erik can tell from the flush of colour on Charles’ cheeks that he is considerably inebriated. Part of Erik was worried that he wouldn’t enjoy remaining sober whilst Charles drinks, but he finds that in reality he quite likes it. Though Erik will never admit it, he secretly adores how tactile Charles becomes when he’s drunk, and the fact that Erik is sober is reassuring, as he is relieved by the idea that he will be able to protect Charles whilst he is in a vulnerable state.

“That’s alright, Charles, I don’t want to dance. You go though- have fun with your friends”.

“Awwwh…” Charles whines, edging closer on his chair and moving to rest the palm of one hand against Erik’s thigh. “I want to have fun with _you_ though…” he says, giving Erik’s leg a firm squeeze.

Erik smiles. “We are. I am. But I don’t dance and I know that you do, so please- go and enjoy yourself. I’ll be here waiting for you once you’re done”.

“You’re sure?” Charles asks. All evening he has been careful to make sure Erik feels involved and included, which Erik appreciates immensely, but sometimes Erik needs this- to just be left alone in the dark, and it’s important that Charles can respect that wish.

“I’m sure, Liebling”, Erik replies. He takes hold of Charles’ hand and lifts it to his mouth, pressing a quick kiss to Charles’ knuckles and feeling satisfied by the warm swell of contentment he feels coming from Charles’ mind in the immediate moments afterwards.

Charles stands, but before he leaves for the dancefloor he takes a moment to lean over Erik’s chair, resting both hands on Erik’s shoulders and dipping his head to speak softly into Erik’s ear.

“I can’t wait to get you home later…” Charles whispers.

Erik feels a predictable stir of arousal in his groin in response to Charles’ words, but he remains quiet as Charles presses a brief kiss to Erik’s cheek and withdraws, flashing Erik a zealous grin before he turns away and heads off to join his friends. Erik smiles to himself, privately amused by the knowledge that Charles doesn’t realise they aren’t going home to the dormitories that night after all, they’re going somewhere much better…

 

Later that night, Charles is still drunk enough that he doesn’t realise where they’re going at first.

Charles has spent most of the night dancing wildly, leaving Erik transfixed enough by the sight of Charles’ hips swaying to the music that he is grateful for the fact that he’s sitting at a table. Occasionally throughout the night Charles will run over and check that Erik is okay, at one point abandoning his shoes at Erik’s side as he complains that they’re too uncomfortable, but for the most part he remains on the dancefloor, in his element.

Of course, a whole night of dancing has taken a toll on Charles’ feet, and by the time he is walking away from the venue when the ball took place he is hobbling slightly and screwing up his face.

“Ow!” Charles yelps as he stands on yet another large stone.

“Charles, maybe you should just put these back on”, Erik suggests, holding up Charles’ shoes that he has been carrying the whole way.

“Ugh, no. Those shoes are frightfully uncomfortable, I’d only be hurting myself more”.

“Well you can’t continue like this”, Erik counters, wincing sympathetically as Charles yelps again. Eventually Erik sighs, coming to a stop and passing the shoes towards Charles.

“Hold these”, Erik requests.

Charles obeys without question, and watches mutely as Erik steps closer and turns so his back is towards Charles.

“Get on”, Erik says.

“Huh?”

Erik turns his head, finding that Charles is looking at him in bewilderment.

“I’m not letting you walk all the rest of the way in pain, so just get on and I’ll carry you”, Erik explains.

There’s a curious look on Charles’ face, something like surprise and affection and love all at the same time, and after a moment he steps closer and climbs onto Erik’s back, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck as Erik holds onto Charles’ thighs to support him.

Now that Charles is no longer stumbling alongside Erik is it easier to get to their destination. Well, it is for the most part… Though Charles may have had his fill of dancing clearly he still has enough energy for other artistic endeavours, and Erik has to put up with the noise of Charles singing tunelessly in his ear as he is carried. It’s kind of sweet, even if it is slightly deafening, and Erik’s only concern is that Charles’ drunken warbling might result in him being arrested for being a public nuisance. But fortunately there is no one else around, so Erik is left to provide an audience of one.

And besides, as they continue with the journey Charles gets quieter, presumably growing tired, and before long he is just simply holding onto Erik and pressing his face into Erik’s neck and humming slightly. After a short while Charles stops singing altogether, and instead he nudges the tip of his nose against Erik’s ear and murmurs quietly: “You’re the best boyfriend ever…”

 

It’s not until perhaps five minutes later that Charles realises that they’re not heading to the dormitories. He is happily placing kisses to the curve of Erik’s shoulder when suddenly he looks up and blearily asks: “Where are we?”

Erik chuckles. “I was beginning to think you’d never notice. We’re not going back to the dorms tonight, instead I’ve booked a room for us at a hotel. We’ll be there in a few minutes”.

The room cost more than hiring Erik’s suit did, but Erik knows it will be worth it to have Charles all to himself for the night- a space where they can be alone, together, without worrying that anyone might hear them…

Charles has always been very vocal. Erik loves it, naturally, but he has lost count of the amount of times he has had to clamp a hand over Charles’ mouth during their most heated moments to muffle his moans. The idea of Charles in a big white bed, naked and flushed, groaning and writhing underneath Erik… Erik’s cock is filling out rapidly at just the thought of it, and he quickly tries to curb his filthy thoughts so he can continue to walk properly.

Charles, however, appears to be rather more moved than aroused. His arms are still wrapped around Erik’s neck, but he squeezes him a little bit tighter and presses a sudden flurry of kisses to the side of Erik’s face.

“Mm, Erik… That’s such a lovely idea- I had no clue you’d even planned this. That’s so thoughtful. You’re amazing…”

Erik decides it’s a pity he is still carrying Charles as he’d quite like to see the look on his face, but as he can’t Erik just smiles to himself, and tries not to start laughing as Charles bursts into an impromptu version of ‘Love Shack’.

 

Once they are inside the hotel room Erik quickly realises that things might not progress in quite the way he’d hoped. For one, as soon as Charles is inside the room he announces he’s desperate for a piss and quickly scurries off towards the bathroom, leaving Erik to sit by himself on the edge of the bed, gazing over at the window and the myriad of stars in the sky outside. It’s a beautiful clear night and it makes Erik think of all the times he has lay with Charles looking at the sky, and he is lost in such recollection as Charles returns from the bathroom, until the point he drops himself heavily into Erik’s lap.

“Hi”, Charles grins, winding his arms around Erik’s shoulders. He shifts his hips forward and presses himself flush against Erik’s body, and Erik is pleased to realise that Charles is already half-hard in his trousers. However, there is a definitely scent of alcohol on Charles’ breath and his movements are loose and wobbly, and Erik can’t help but worry that he might be taking advantage.

“Wait”, Erik requests, leaning back and pushing gently against Charles’ chest to prevent him from moving in for a kiss. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Charles looks completely perplexed. “Why wouldn’t I want to do this? All evening I’ve been thinking about kissing you, having sex with you, ever since I saw how unbelievably gorgeous you look in a suit. I want you, Erik- don’t you want me?”

The expression on Charles’ face is so despondent that Erik immediately feels terrible, like he has just injured a small mouse, and just the idea of hurting Charles makes Erik’s heart shudder in his chest like it is about to give out.

“Oh, Liebling, I’m not saying that”, Erik replies, reaching up to cup Charles’ face and tracing a thumb across his jawline. “I just wanted to make sure that you were completely up for this. You have had rather a lot to drink, after all…”

In an instant the despondent expression on Charles’ face shifts, like a grey cloud lifting, and then he smiling at Erik and leaning close to press a kiss to Erik’s mouth before Erik can think to stop him.

“Oh, Erik, you’re so silly… Of course I’m ready for this. I want this. I want you…” Charles murmurs, his lips brushing against Erik’s mouth as he speaks.

“And besides…” Charles adds. “Do you really think I’d want to waste this opportunity? Me and you, alone in a hotel room together… Think of all the scandalous things that could happen…”

With Charles’ words Erik smiles. “Well, I’d hate to waste such a good opportunity…” he replies, before he slides his hands down to grasp hold of Charles’ lush arse.

Charles remains straddling Erik’s lap as they kiss, shifting to assist as clothing is steadily removed. The jackets are the first to go, thrown to the floor in a flurry of frantic kisses and touches, and part of Erik knows he should be more careful to ensure his suit is handled carefully so that he can return it, but really he is just too desperate to be naked with Charles that he doesn’t really care.

Seeing Charles in his suit was a glorious sight, but Erik knows seeing him out of it will be even better. Erik trails his mouth down Charles’ chest as he unbuttons his shirt, flicking his tongue over Charles’ nipples one at a time and growing even more aroused by the way Charles moans in response. Even before Erik can reach for Charles’ trousers Charles is briskly undoing his belt and unbuttoning his fly, and then he is wriggling awkwardly as he kicks off his trousers and underwear, until he settles over Erik once more and pushes his erect cock against Erik’s stomach.

“Touch me, Erik…”

Charles’ eyes are wide and wanton, his hair is in disarray, this flush colouring his chest is making his freckles stand out like flecks of brown paint, his cock is hard and pink where he juts out between his legs. He is perfect, everything Erik has ever wanted, and it is without hesitation that Erik wraps one large hand around Charles’ member as he begins to stroke him earnestly, emboldened by the way Charles groans heatedly in response. It isn’t long before Charles’ cock is slick with pre-come and he is thrusting into Erik’s hand, and Erik realises then that he really does need to take more care with his suit, otherwise his shirt is about to become decidedly stained…

“Hold on a moment”, Erik says, grasping Charles and gently rolling him over onto his back on the bed. He leaves Charles there, lying back against the mattress looking sinfully delicious, watching in interest as Erik sheds the rest of his clothing. Before Erik carefully folds his trousers and places them on a nearby chair he removes a small bottle of lube from the pocket, and brings it with him as he clambers back onto the bed.

As soon as Erik is back on the mattress once more Charles immediately reaches for him, motioning for Erik to lie back against the pillows which he does as Charles straddles his waist. Charles presses his body flush against Erik’s and kisses him, the embrace heated and urgent, and devoid of the usual softness that Charles favours- not that Erik is complaining… Charles tastes faintly of wine and strawberry cheesecake, and the way he is grinding against Erik’s body and kissing him desperately is enough to have Erik lamenting the fact that this is the first ball he has ever taken Charles to.

“I told you we’d have a good time…” Charles says, smiling smugly as he leans back and looks down at Erik.

“Yes, yes- you’re very smart…” Erik agrees. “Although I don’t know many other smart people who have needed the fire brigade to rescue them because they managed to get their arm stuck in a metal fence…”

Charles laughs, playfully shoving at Erik’s chest. “That was one time, and I was eight years old when it happened! I never should have told you that…”

“I’m glad you did”, Erik smirks. “The mental image alone is just priceless”.

Charles shakes his head and laughs again, and then he is leaning close to kiss Erik, slow and intense and passionate. Erik holds Charles during the embrace, fingertips gently trailing down Charles’ spine, and groaning every time Charles rolls his hips and pushes his hard cock against Erik’s. After a short while Charles shifts further up so that he is straddling Erik’s stomach, and he before Erik can do anything Charles is grasping Erik’s hands and guiding them to his arse as he whispers: “Erik… Prep me, love…”

Erik doesn’t need much more encouragement than that, and Charles knows it. After pressing a brief kiss to Erik’s nose Charles lies down with his face pressed into Erik’s neck, arching his back and spreading his legs further so that Erik has the room to trail his fingertips slowly down the line in-between Charles’ buttocks. The lubricant is cold and Charles lets out a small yelp as Erik squeezes a blob of lube directly onto his arse, but before long Erik’s fingers are slowly massaging the liquid into Charles’ entrance, making it warm up considerably. Erik pushes his fingertips inside Charles’ hole, slowly, listening to Charles moan and beg for more, and tries to resist the urge to grasp hold of his own cock where it is resting against the back of Charles’ thigh, because with every sound from Charles Erik grows increasingly desperate to have him.

Evidently Charles must realise how aroused Erik is, and the alcohol he’s imbued is making him rather cheeky… He wriggles his hips, causing delicious friction against Erik’s cock that has Erik groaning and moving himself, shifting so that his member pushes against Charles’ ass more firmly.

“Charles…” Erik groans, cursing under his breath as Charles starts to roll his hips with determination, making Erik’s cock slide along the crease between Charles’ buttocks. “ _Fuck_ , Liebling- be patient, we’re almost ready…” he adds, pushing three fingers inside Charles and twisting them purposefully as Charles whines in response. In the end Erik can’t help but give Charles’ ass a quick smack to try and quiet him down, but it only seems to make Charles more determined.

“Enough”, Charles says, sitting back and bracing himself with his hands on Erik’s chest. “I’m ready- let me ride you”.

It’s clear Charles is in an assertive mood, no doubt spurred on by alcohol and the giddy joy of the evening, and so Erik is happy to just lie back with his hands folded behind his head, watching as Charles settles down onto his cock. Charles looks absolutely stunning as he begins to rock forward and it isn’t long before Erik is aching to touch him, but he has barely wrapped a hand around Charles’ cock, stroking it firmly and swiping his thumb over the sensitive head, before Charles is gently pushing Erik’s hand away and smiling down at him.

“Uh-uh, not yet…” Charles smirks, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Erik’s lips before he reclines back and braces his hands on Erik’s thighs.

The bed is shaking and Charles is groaning and it’s just about fucking perfect to watch him move and moan, riding Erik’s cock with gleeful abandon, his own member slapping against Erik’s belly with every enthusiastic roll of his hips. In some ways it’s staggering that this is how they are now- after their initial interaction with each other was so fueled with bitterness, after they bickered constantly, fucked and fought, hurt each other and healed each other to find their way here. But, though Erik does not believe in fate, he can’t help but feel like everything that has happened between them has been leading to this, and it’s a comforting thought.

By now Erik is attuned enough to Charles’ body to recognise when he is close to climax- it is evident in the way Charles’ breaths are coming short and fast and he is trembling all over, and when Charles stills and leans over for a kiss Erik recognises that Charles is pausing so that he doesn’t come too soon. But Erik _wants_ Charles to come, and so he grasps Charles’ arms to hold him still as he pushes up into Charles’ ass just once, but enough to unleash a series of desperate gasps from Charles that are music to Erik’s ears.

The sweet moans that escape Charles’ lips are accompanied by a shaking in his legs as his cock spurts of its own accord all over Erik’s stomach, pure pulses of pleasure washing over Erik courtesy of Charles’ telepathy. Erik holds Charles as he comes, completely entranced at the look of bliss on Charles’ face as he shudders through his orgasm, and knows he would be content for this to be the end to their night. But clearly Charles has other ideas, and he has barely finished shaking before he leans back once more and begins to ride Erik’s cock once more.

When Erik comes he does so with Charles’ chest pressed against his own, Charles’ hips rocking forward as he slides up and down Erik’s cock, drawing wave after wave of pleasure out of him. For a while afterwards they just lie there, entwined and happy, before eventually Erik begins to sense that Charles is starting to drift off, and so he wraps his arms around Charles and carries him to the bathroom, towards the bathtub that is now mostly full of water thanks to Erik turning the taps on with his powers several minutes earlier.

The evening ends with Erik sitting in the bathtub, gently washing the hair of Charles who is sitting between his legs, sipping on a cup of tea.

“This whole evening was so perfect, Erik”, Charles sighs happily. “Thank you so much for taking me”.

Erik smiles, nudging his face against Charles’ cheek to press a kiss there, before reaching for the conditioner and beginning to slowly rub it into Charles’ hair.

“ _Bitte schön_ , Liebling”, Erik replies. “I’d do anything for you”.

What surprises Erik most in that moment is he knows, for the first time, he truly means it.


End file.
